It is often difficult and time consuming to use a breast milk pump because the user must support the breast milk pump in position against the breast. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a breast milk pump support harness that included a mechanism for securing a breast milk pump in place in a manner such that there is no need for the user to hold the breast milk pump in position against the breast during use.